My Date with Edward and Jacob
by theenvylover
Summary: Bella tries to make Edward and Jacob get along for a night at the movies. Finally completed just for you! :D
1. The Plea

**My Date with Edward and Jacob**

"This isn't going to work," Edward grunted. I sighed and took his hand.

"It can't be that bad," I reassured him.

"Yeah, it really can," he pouted. I tried to resist the urge to kiss those pouty lips but failed miserably. "Does that mean I don't have to go?" he asked as he broke away.

"You don't _have_ to go, but I would really like you to be there," I looked at him with big eyes, he started to cave. "But if you still don't want to go, I guess I could just spend the night _alone_ with Jacob…"

"NO!" Edward shouted. I suppress a giggle. _I just won!_

"Then it's settled," I said with a smile. "Just promise to be on your best behavior."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and kissed my forehead. "I won't promise anything."

* * *

don't get too excited, it's not going to be that long,  
actually, i think it's going to have 3 chapters  
**_at most_**  
but it'll more likely have only two.  
:D  
i promise to get the next one up by the end of today  
so add this to your alerts  
-the**envy**lover

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	2. The Ride

**Another one so soon?  
wow, i'm on a roll!**  
:D  
so, yes,  
not even an hour after i posted the first, i have the second  
that's because i love you.  
and yes,  
this will become a threesome...  
it was too much to be a twosome  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**The Ride**

We met Jacob in my driveway. As soon as we were all out of our cars they glared at each other.

"He is _not_ stinking up my car!" they both said in perfect unison. I sighed and got the keys to my truck.

"I'll drive," Edward spoke as he took the keys from me. He grabbed my hand and ushered me into the seat in the middle. When Jacob sat on my other side I realized that I was the barrier between them. I sighed heavily and prepared myself for the long night.

About halfway to Port Angeles Edward broke the silence.

"You know, I've never liked this truck. It's so slow." Jacob tensed beside me. "You know, I bet the person who made it is also slow -- in the head," Edward finished with a grin. Jacob started to shake and I told him to calm down.

A couple of minutes later Edward was gliding across my arm. "Hey, what's this?" he asked as he circled a bump.

"A mosquito bite. I got it yesterday," I answered him. His cool fingers pressed against the bump, relieving it of any pain.

"There's more over here," Jacob noticed. I turned my arms to examine the smaller bumps.

"No, those are ant bites," I concluded.

"Wow Bella, you attract all _kinds_ of bloodsuckers," Jacob announced still studying my arm. Edward gripped the steering wheel so hard it left dents.

"Stop it guys! You," I turned to Jacob, "are my best friend and you," I turned to Edward, "are my boyfriend. Can't you two just get along for tonight?"

"No," they both said in unison again. Fearing another uncomfortable silence I turned on the radio.

_Smell like I sound  
I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the-_

I didn't let it finish. Jacob hung his head and Edward gleamed. I switched it to another station.

_We all feed on tragedy  
It's like blood to a vamp-_

Edward hit the radio button so fast I almost didn't see it. Jacob mumbled something about it being his favorite song.

_Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right  
Here I am, stuck in the middle-_

Silence had to be better than this. I turned off the radio and sunk into the car seat. I hoped that it would get better.

Hoped.

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.

"Hungry Like the Wolf" is owned by DuranDuran  
"Vicarious" is owned by Tool  
and  
"Stuck in the Middle With You" (that car commercial) has been covered so many times i actually had a hard time finding out who it was by  
so, i am please to announce that "Stuck in the Middle With You" is by  
-drumroll-  
Stealers Wheel  
:D

i plan to have all of these videos on my **website**  
which you can find on my profile  
**VISIT THE SITE!!!**  
:D


	3. The Movie

**Now we have come to an end**  
but don't be sad,  
there are plenty more the**envy**lover stories you can check out,  
i also just added the videos of the songs from the last chapter to my site  
which you should definitely check out and join  
:D  
i am getting cramps in my wrists and i don't think that's healthy...  
TO CARLISLE!!!  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**The Movie**

We found a parking space and headed towards the movie theatre. We stopped in front of the box office and realized that we didn't know what we wanted to see.

"What do you guys want to see?" I asked politely.

"Whatever you want to see," Edward answered with a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him before I turned to Jake.

"Gore," he answered bluntly. "Lots and lots of gore."

"Is there anything good out?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well I heard that The Bloodening was really horrid, let's see that one," he gleamed. "As long as it doesn't get your friend _aroused_ or anything…" I punched his arm.

"We're going to have a _good time_. Got it?" I practically yelled.

"That's not going to do any good, you have to whack him with a newspaper," Edward laughed. I punched his arm and cracked all of my knuckles at once. As I held my hand I realized that there was nothing I could do to make either one of them listen. I gave up and bought my ticket.

We had just enough time before the movie started to buy snacks. Edward dragged me there and told me to eat. I sighed heavily before ordering nachos and a sprite. The lady behind the counter stared at Edward.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked him, her eyelashes fluttering erratically.

"Yes, but that's why _I'm_ here; to make sure he doesn't" Jacob answered for him. "_I_, on the other hand, would love a large Pepsi."

The lady behind the counter looked confusedly at Edward and Jacob before filling the cups with soda and giving me my nachos.

"The total is seven eighty-one," the lady smiled. We all dug into our pockets.

"I'll pay for Bella," Edward told Jacob.

"_I'll_ pay for Bella," I answered him. "You spend too much money on me anyways…"

"My drink's in there too, I'll pay," Jacob announced before adding "real men pay."

"But _my food_ is most of that total," I threw in.

"But I forced you to eat, I'm paying," Edward said coolly.

"So, you're willing to pay for him?" I asked Edward gesturing to Jacob. He hesitated before nodding.

"Anything for you."

"Ew, I'm not going to have a dude pay for me," Jacob announced. "I can support myself."

"Take it like a man, dog-boy," Edward said as he handed the lady his credit card. Jacob pushed his hand aside and held out a ten.

"Guys, stop it. I don't mind paying," I tried, pushing my ten closer.

Suddenly the lady took both tens and the credit card. She slid the credit card in and handed Edward both the receipt and his card. After he pocketed them both she opened the register and handed Jacob and I two dollars and nineteen cents each.

"There. All of you paid," she said finally. "Next in line?"

We made our way into the theatre. Our little spout at the concession stand left us with only a few minutes until the movie started. I made the mistake of asking them where to sit.

"Front, we need to be _in_ the action," Jacob replied.

"Back, we should absorb the whole movie at once instead of just focusing on one part," Edward replied.

I grabbed Jacob and followed Edward up the stairs, turning when we were exactly half-way up. Edward quickly noticed our change of path and jumped over some chairs to sit next to me. The movie started and I gasped.

On the screen stood a giant vampire.

I heard laughter on both sides of me. Where they laughing at the movie or my reaction to it?

"Don't worry, we watch these all the time," Edward quietly reassured me. "These stupid clichés make us all laugh." I smiled and turned to Jacob.

"Bet the monster dies," he said happily. I punched his arm and hoped that Edward didn't hear him. Of course he did, but he was better at controlling himself than I was.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I whispered as I stood up. What I really needed was a break from this.

"I do too," Jacob announced proudly as he stood up. Edward stood up also. "Don't tell me you do too?" he laughed.

"No. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with her," Edward answered sharply.

"Didn't stop you before now, _did it_?" Oh boy, he struck a nerve. I pushed him into the isle before Edward could punch him.

We stumbled into the lobby. By 'we' I mean 'I'. Both Edward and Jacob were amazingly graceful, especially compared to me.

"I'll be back soon," I stated as I headed towards the girls' bathroom. When I got inside I splashed my face with water and patted it dry. I took several deep breaths before forcing myself outside. I found Edward alone.

He smiled and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry," he started. I looked up at him. "I'm trying my best, I really am, but I know it's not good enough. You only wanted us to have a good time," he said as he lifted up my chin. "I'm trying my best not to sock him."

"Hey guys!" Jacob's face appeared in the space between me and Edward.

"What took you so long?" Edward questioned him. "Was it licking your butt or sniffing others'" Jacob started to shake and I decided to end it.

"Take me home."

They both stopped glaring at each other to look at me.

"But the movie…?" Edward tried. I shook my head.

"Fine, let's go," they both gave in. I smiled and led the way to the truck.

I slid into the middle and waited for the other two to get into their respective seats. When I noticed that they weren't coming I turned and looked out the back window.

They were talking to each other. It looked awkward but at least they weren't fighting. Suddenly Edward held out his hand. I thought he was going to punch him but soon realized that Jacob had his hand out in the same position. It looked like someone had pressed "pause" right before the two were going to shake hands. They both stared at each other's hands before they unwillingly touched.

As soon as there was contact they both jumped. They looked at their own hands for a second before they headed to the truck. I smiled. It may not have been much, but it was contact.

Edward got into the driver's side before Jacob got to the truck. "We're sorry," he said as he kissed my forehead. Jacob got into the truck and we backed out. Not wanting another uncomfortable silence I turned on the radio again.

_I like, where we are  
When we drive, in your car  
I like, where we are... _

_Here_

I tried to change the station. I didn't want the song to suddenly go off about wolves and vampires like it did before. When I lifted my right hand to change it I felt Jacob's warm fingers around mine.

_'Cuz our lips, can touch  
and our cheeks, can brush  
our lips, can touch_

_Here_

I tried again with my left hand but found Edward's cool fingers entangled in mine. He squeezed my hand and smiled.

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
_

I smiled and squeezed both of their hands No matter how much they hate each other I will always love them, and I will spend an eternity in their arms.

* * *

was it too sappy?  
i really didn't know how to end it so i just put in the song that i had stuck in my head all day...  
i hope it worked... 

the song-  
**HelloGoodbye- Here in your arms**  
which will appear on my site momentarily.  
(it's already on my myspace, go check it out!)

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


End file.
